Wanna Get With You
by bcg0040
Summary: Beca Mitchell spends her summers in Panama City. What happens when she meets Chloe Beale?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know if I should continue?**

Beca Mitchell spends her summers in Panama City where her grandparents live. She had just arrived and immediately called her close friend, Fat Amy.

"Hey short stack, finally made it did you?" Amy says.

"Just walked in the house actually. Wanna meet at our usual hang out?"

"Of course. Meet you there in 20," Amy replied before hanging up.

Beca smiled to herself. She waits all year to come to Florida and hang out with her friends here. She unpacks her bags and hangs up her clothes. She tells her grandparents she will be back later. They are used to Beca barely being at home when she is here.

Beca enters the Oyster Shack, which is located right by the beach. Beca spots Fat Amy at the bar talking to her "friend," Bumper.

"Hey! I've missed you!" Amy says hugging Beca tightly.

"Okay enough, dude!" Beca says gasping for air.

"I'll talk to you later Bumper. Gotta catch up with my girl here" Amy says. Bumper smiles at Beca and walks to his friends.

It's just now after 8. Beca and Amy always come here because it is more of a local hangout, so less tourists are here.

Beca turns to the bartender. "Hey Stacie! How bout a screwdriver?" she calls.

"Hey Beca. Nice seeing you here. Coming right up." Stacie replies.

Beca turns to Amy, "So anything new going on here?"

"Oh, ya know. Same ol same ol. What about you? Seeing anyone now?"

"Well, I'm talking to a guy named Jesse. We aren't official or anything," Beca says smiling. "I don't want a serious relationship."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit" Amy laughs.

"So, are you and Bumper together yet?" Beca smirks at Amy.

"What? Bumper? No way." Amy says shaking her head.

Beca just smiles and rolls her eyes. Amy always denies that anything is going on between them, but she is fairly certain they have hooked up more than once.

"So, where is Cynthia Rose?" Beca asks.

"She should be getting off work soon. She now works at a casino in a hotel. It's close by." Amy explains.

Beca glances at the bar and sees Stacie talking to a girl with fiery red hair. They are talking animatedly like they know each other. She must live her then. Beca thinks to herself.

"Hello, earth to Beca" Amy shouts snapping her fingers in Beca's face.

"What?" Beca says still in a daze.

Amy follows Beca's stare. "Oh, yeah Red is new here. She just moved last fall."

"Oh okay. Cool." Beca snaps out of it and turns her attention back to Amy.

"So wanna go get us more drinks?" Amy asks smiling mischievously.

"Uh, sure" Beca answers kind of nervously as she gets up and walks to the bar.

Stacie glances over and sees Beca standing there.

"Hey Beca! You and Amy need more drinks?"

"Yes, please" Beca answers feeling awkward standing beside the redhead, although she doesn't understand why.

"Here ya go Beca. Enjoy! I'll meet up with you guys after my shift. Oh and this is Chloe. She's a newbie here." Stacie gestures to Chloe.

Chloe smiles at Beca and waves. Beca blushes, which is strange for her. She knows she's awkward, but it takes a lot for her to get embarrassed or show any sign of weakness for that matter.

Beca smiles back and turns to walk back to Amy. She slides Amy her drink and looks up to see Amy grinning at her like a fool.

"Dude, what?" Beca asks slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing short stuff" Amy laughs shaking her head.

They start talking about random things while waiting for Cynthia Rose to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Around ten o'clock, Cynthia Rose comes walking through the door with Aubrey following her.

"Oh my God! Hey Beca!" CR exclaims running up to hug the smaller girl.

"Hey CR how've you been?" Beca asks.

"Good. Decided to put my gambling obsession into good use and got a job as a black jack dealer." She smiles.

"So I've heard" Beca smiles back while CR takes a seat beside her.

Aubrey sneers at Beca with her hands on her hips. "Mitchell."

"Posen" Beca replies back with her arms folded. The two have an ongoing feud and Beca doesn't even know why. Aubrey just 'puts up with her attitude' according to Amy.

Aubrey takes a seat beside Amy, while Stacie walks up to the table.

"Hey guys. I'm finally off the clock! Benji is taking over, so you can order drinks from him. I'm gonna go grab Chloe" Stacie says before walking away.

"I'm gonna get another drink. CR wanna come with me? We should get pitchers for the table" Beca states.

They both make their way to the bar. "Hey Benji! Nice seeing you. Could we please have two pitchers."

"Hey Beca! Glad you're back. And sure no problem" he answers.

"So, seeing anyone yet?" CR asks her.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Beca laughs. "Well, I am talking to someone but we are not exclusive" Beca explains.

"You never are exclusive with anyone" CR laughs. "I'm not seeing anyone right now. Just playing the field. You know how it is"

"Here you guys go!" Benji says handing them trays with pitchers on it and the glasses"

"Thank you so much!" Beca exclaims handing him the money. "Keep the change" she winks.

"Thanks Beca!" Benji calls out while the girls walk back to their table.

"Finally! I need a drink after today," Aubrey says filling up her glass. "I've been training idiots all day in a beginner shooting range class."

Beca smirks at Aubrey while she chugs her beer. It is kind of scary knowing Aubrey works with guns considering how uptight and controlling she is.

Stacie comes back to the table with Chloe.

"What're you guys talking about?" Chloe asks smiling brightly.

"We are just catching up. Beca here has been missed" Amy says while nodding her head towards Beca.

Chloe looks over at Beca and they lock eyes. She has such gorgeous blue eyes, Beca thinks to herself.

"Hello Beca" Chloe says and winks at her.

Beca can feel her face starting to flush. "Hey Chloe. Nice meeting you."

"Okay guys. Let's get drunk!" Stacie excites while chugging her beer.

"It's party time!" Amy agrees and gulps her beer down.

"Bottoms up." CR says to Beca and Chloe while clinking their glasses together.

An hour later everyone is pretty tipsy. Beca notices how loud everyone is while the girls try to talk over one another.

"So, that was how a threesome with two guys happened" Stacie yells over Amy.

"Wait.. What?" Beca asks Stacie with her eyes wide. She tries to keep up with people's conversations but it's all getting jumbled together.

Amy and Cynthia are talking about gambling and crocodiles. It's just all too much to take in at once.

"I'm gonna go step out and call Jesse" Beca says while stumbling over the guard rail to walk out on the beach. She takes in a deep breath. She was a little more intoxicated than she thought.

She takes out her phone to give Jesse a ring. She glances back at the table to see Chloe hugging some guy.

"Of course she has a boyfriend" Beca says out loud.

"Who has a boyfriend?" Jesse answers.

"Oh hey Jesse. Um, nobody. What're you up to?"

"Just watching some movies. How's Florida?"

"It's great. Good time catching up with my friends. I've missed them soooo much" Beca slurs.

"Have you been drinking?" Jesse laughs.

"Maaaaybe" Beca replies.

"Well I'll let you get back to your friends. Text me when you're back home"

"Bye Jesse"

"Have fun!"

Beca walks back to the table and rolls her eyes when she sees Chloe and her boyfriend off in the corner.

"What's up short stack?" Amy asks causing Beca to come back to reality.

"Uh just talked to Jesse to see how he is"

"Miss him?" Amy asks.

"Uh, I guess."

"That doesn't sound very convincing"

"Well I'm just glad to be here. I've missed you guys. So who's that guy Chloe is talking to?"

"Oh that's just Tom. He keeps trying to get with Chloe, but she's not having it. He's kind of a prick actually" Amy states.

"Oh okay" Beca says smiling before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Feeling better now?" Amy looks at her knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait what do you mean?" Beca asks confused.

"Oh, nothing" Amy grins.

"Tom get off!" Chloe shrieks causing everyone to look.

"Calm down Chloe. I was just trying to kiss you." Tom says angrily.

"Well, I said no!" She shouts back. Tom steps closer to Chloe, she looks really uncomfortable.

Beca walks over to them and shoves Tom back away from Chloe.

"You should probably leave, dude."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Tom says taken aback.

"I'm Chloe's new friend and I think you should get away from her. Wouldn't want to cause a scene would you?" Beca threatens.

"Whatever" Tom mumble before leaving.

"Wow thank you, Beca. That guy is such a creep" Chloe says before giving Beca a huge hug.

"Uh. Yeah. N-no problem." Beca stutters while taking a step back.

The two head back to the table. Everyone is now discussing how much of a douche Tom is, which causes Chloe giggle. Beca doesn't think she could ever get tired of hearing Chloe laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna head home now guys. It's been a long day" Beca says.

They say there goodbyes and Beca walks out the door. The Oyster Shack is walking distance to her grandparent's house.

"Beca, wait up!" She hears Chloe shout.

"What's up?" Beca responds.

"I was gonna ask for your number. I thought we should get to know each other since we hang out with the same group of people." She says and gives Beca her phone so she can put her number in.

"Cool. Thanks. I'll see you later." Beca says trying not to stumble over her words.

Beca walks home which isn't far at all from the oyster shack. She steps in the house quietly so not to wake anyone. Then she gets ready for bed and snuggles under the covers. She hears her phone go off and grabs it off the nightstand.

\- Thank you again for getting Tom away from me :) I think we will be fast friends :)

\- No problem :)

Beca smiles and saves Chloe's number before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**yay or nay?**

Beca's grandmother knocks on her bedroom door at 9 am for breakfast. She has done this every Saturday each summer for the past 10 years. Beca is now 21 years old. Her grandmother moved to Florida when she was 11. Her parents always let her stay there every summer. This time she had to ask her boss to take off for three months. He didn't mind though. He said she needed the break. She is currently an assistant music producer in Atlanta.

After breakfast she gets a call from Fat Amy telling her to meet her at the beach in their spot. They always go there together since it is actually where they first met when Beca was 15. Amy and her other friends are two years older than she is, but she always fit right in. She tells her grandmother her plans and runs to get ready.

Beca is a vampire. Okay, not really, but she avoids the sun like the plague for most of the year. Not that she doesn't enjoy it, of course she loves the beach, but she burns easily. She is currently applying sunblock on her body while attempting to not look to her right, since a certain redhead is sunbathing a few feet over next to Aubrey.

She can't help it when her eyes start to rake down Chloe's body, taking in every inch of her. It's just so easy to get away with since Chloe is on her stomach and looking the opposite direction. Her body is perfect and holy cow those legs! It's not fair to be that beautiful.

"Beca! What the hell are you doing? Come get in the water," Amy shouts completely interrupting Beca's not so innocent thoughts.

"Right, yeah I'm coming! Just had to finish up with the sunblock," she replies and hurries to finish putting the lotion on. She then takes one more glance at Chloe, who is now sitting up and looking right at her smiling. Beca quickly turns and steps toward the ocean. She's pretty sure she is blushing, but she can just blame it on the heat.

"The water is so cold!" Beca shouts as she steps in the water.

"Don't be such a baby!" Amy yells back.

She tries to keep her balance as the waves keep crashing into her. She turns her body each time a big wave comes to avoid getting smacked in the face. Finally she makes it to where Amy is standing.

"Took you long enough, shortie" Amy says teasingly.

"It did not take me that long to put on sunblock" Beca rolls her eyes.

"I almost thought you were in some type of coma while standing up. I was beginning to worry, actually."

"You are ridiculous" Beca shakes her head while laughing.

"Are you coming to the Oyster Shack again tonight? We are all meeting up again and Stacie's off tonight." Amy asks.

"I don't know. Maybe. I was going to skype with Jesse," Beca shrugs.

"Chloe will be there," Amy says trying to persuade her.

Beca glances to look at Chloe, who is laughing at something Aubrey said.

"I'll think about it," Beca says even though she's totally on board with going now. "How did you meet her anyway?"

"Aubrey works for her uncle. Chloe goes to the shooting range sometimes. She's pretty good actually," Amy says.

"Wow really? Wouldn't have suspected that" Beca replies.

They continue chatting and Beca is a little disappointed that Chloe doesn't get brought up again. By the time they get out of the water, Chloe and Aubrey are both gone.

"Well, I guess I'll shower and get ready for tonight. I'll meet you." Beca says.

"I knew you would," Amy smiles.

Beca gets to the Oyster Shack early in hopes Chloe might be there. Turns out she's not, so she pulls out her phone to text her. She then stops herself and shakes her head. What is she doing? She doesn't even know this girl, but she wants to so badly for some reason. She puts her phone back down and decides to order a drink instead.

Her phone goes off after a few minutes. She almost spills her drink by reaching for her phone so fast.

Jesse- what's up still skyping tonight?

Shit. She forgot.

Beca- Sorry Jess. Decided to go back out. Talk later.

Jesse- Oh ok. Have fun.

Beca kind of feels bad. She hasn't even thought much of Jesse since she's got here yesterday afternoon. Which isn't too bad, it's only 8pm the next day. They are not exclusive anyway. Thank God she thinks. Wait. What? She shakes her head and takes a drink. She's really thinking about ditching this place since the thought of seeing Chloe is actually making her so nervous. And she hates it. She doesn't want anyone having power over her emotions like that. Especially some stranger. She gets up to leave, but as soon as she does CR walks in.

"Hey girl!" CR shouts excitedly.

"Hey, I was actually about to go," Beca says.

CR's face drops. "Oh come on, stay! Please? It's karaoke night."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Of course it is. Fine I'll stay, but I'm not singing!"

"You always say that," CR laughs.

Eventually the rest of the gang shows up. They are all pretty tipsy again, so they immediately decide to sing karaoke.

"I'll go first!" Amy shouts and runs up to the stage.

Beca watches some of Any's performance before getting up to go to the bar to get another drink. If she's going to sing she's gotta be kinda drunk. She then feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around.

"Chloe," Beca says surprised.

"Hey Beca. Are you going to sing?" She asks.

"Eventually. When I'm drunk enough." Beca smiles. "Um, wanna take a shot with me?"

"Sure," Chloe giggles.

Beca orders there shots and they both down them.

"Next person to sing is Chloe Beale!" Someone calls out from on stage.

"Well, gotta go" Chloe winks at Beca before walking towards the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca watches Chloe strut towards the stage before hurrying to the table to get a better view of her singing. She sits next to Amy who is eyeing her and secretly sniggering to herself.

Chloe's song starts and Beca is excited because it is Titanium. Beca loves David Guetta. Chloe starts out singing softly but once she reaches the chorus she starts dancing to the beat in such a sexy way. Her voice carries throughout the bar and she hits the notes perfectly.

"Careful short stuff. You're drool is about to hit the table" Amy says to Beca which startles her.

Beca look to Amy. "What? I'm not drooling weirdo." She nudges Amy with her shoulder.

"If you say so," Amy sing songs.

"Why would I be drooling!"

"Hmmmm. I dunno.. Maybe because-"

"Hey guys! How did I do!" Chloe exclaims interrupting Amy. Which Beca is happy about because she thinks Amy saw the way Beca was staring at Chloe.

"You were awesome!" Stacie and Aubry both yell.

CR nods approvingly "You've got a great voice"

"Thanks guys" Chloe beams. "What'd you think Becs?"

Becs, Beca smiles at that. "You were perfect." She says slurring a little.

CR goes up to sing next. She decided to sing S&M.

"So, Beca what are you going to sing" Chloe asks curiously.

"Uh, I don't know if I'm going to tonight" Beca says. She's way to nervous to sing in front of Chloe right now.

"What?! You have to. Come on let's go do a shot together to get you more loosened up!" Chloe drags her out of her chair and pulls her to the bar.

They both sit on a stool next to each other and down the shot.

"So, I hear you are an assistant music producer in Atlanta. That sounds like fun!" Chloe says making conversation.

"I love it. It's my dream to become a music producer. I make mixes as well and DJ at clubs sometimes. I DJ here when I'm in town."

Chloe smiles at Beca. "It sounds like you are passionate about music I can see the way your eyes light up talking about it"

"Yeah, it's my biggest passion for sure. So what do you do?"

"Well, I just moved here a few months back. My uncle owns a shooting range and I help out with him in between going to school. I'm majoring in education. I want to be a teacher" Chloe smiles.

"You have a good smile" Beca says, the effect of alcohol starting to wash over her.

Chloe laughs. "Thanks you do to Becs."

"Guys! Come back over here and bring shots!" Stacie calls to them.

Beca and Chloe look at each other and laugh. They bring the girls their shots.

"Next up to sing is Beca!" someone calls from the stage.

"What? No! I did not sign up for this" Beca slurs.

"Haha too bad shorty I got you!" Amy laughs.

Chloe giggles as Beca makes her way to the stage.

Beca looks at the song choice Amy picked out for her and gets excited when she sees what it is. No Diggity.


End file.
